Freaky Encounters
by bridance1624
Summary: Somthing freaky goes on in the Hart house....plz review:
1. Chapter 1

**Some freaky things happen here….**

These was a hard knock at the door. Banging almost. It was so hard, it woke up Reba from her deep sleep she was in. 'Who the hell is knocking on my door at 2 in the morning' Reba thought as she angrily got out of bed. She stomped down the stairs cursing at the person under her breath who has woken her up. As she got to the front door, she fumbled with the lock for she was still half asleep. When she finally got the door unlocked, she threw the door open wide to find nothing behind it. "Hello?" she called out as she walked through the door. Reba was very confused now. She could have sworn she heard someone knocking madly at the door. She looked around the front and saw no signs of anyone being there. She threw her hands up in the air defeated and pissed off that now she was up and wide awake because of nothing. Reba turned around to walk back into the house. She had to admit, it kind of spooked her out a bit, but she just let it go. This time, she made sure that all of the locks were secured and she went back to her to try to get back to sleep.

Reba woke up at around 10:00 in the morning that day. ' See, this is what happens when some idiot decides to bang on your door at 2 in the morning' she said to herself. When Reba got downstairs, she saw Cheyenne feeding Elizabeth a snack in the kitchen. "Hey Mom. Seems like someone was a little sleepy head today!" Cheyenne said cheerfully. Reba snapped back "Cheyenne, I am not in the mood right now." "Damn mom, what's wrong?" " What's Wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong. Some idiot was banging at the front door at 2 in the morning and then he ran away before I even got to the door to go yell at him!!" "What are you talking about mom? My room is the closest to the front door and I didn't here anything last night." Cheyenne said confused. Reba's face suddenly turned pale. 'How could that be? I even saw the hand banging on the door before I opened it' she thought. "What!" Reba said when she finally reached her voice. "Why do you seem so shocked. I was up and down the stairs for most of the night last night because of Elizabeth. She wasn't feeling well so I stayed up with her and let Van get some sleep and I didn't hear anything last night at all." Cheyenne explained to her mother. Right now she was just as confused as her mother was. " Um…imma go back and lie down for a little" Reba said dazed as she was walking up back to her room. 'How was that possible.' Reba thought. 'Cheyenne said that she was up the whole night and didn't hear anything, but yet I heard that banging on the front door and I saw the hand that was banging. I think some rest would do me some good.'


	2. Chapter 2

Reba woke up a little while later feeling a bit better about what happened last night. She glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed to find that it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. She figured that she better get downstairs before her kids start to worry about her. Reba went to the bathroom to freshen herself up before anyone decides to give her a smart remark about walking around the house looking like she just got out of bed. When she got downstairs, the house seemed to be a little to quiet. She walked into the kitchen to find no one there either. Then Reba saw the note on the island in the middle of the kitchen. It read:

Hey Mom,

You seemed a little out of place this morning so Van and I took out the whole family to the zoo so you can get some rest and relax. Don't worry about dinner, we got that covered. Hope you feel better J

Love, Cheyenne

"Awww, That was so sweet of them to get the children out for the day." Reba said out loud. As soon as she put down her note back on the island, her cell phone started to ring. The weird thing was she never heard that ringtone before, but it was her phone. She ran o the living room just in time to answer it.

"Reba Hart."

She didn't hear anyone answer her.

"Hello?!" she said annoyed. Then she heard someone reply back in a deep man voice…

"I Know Where You Live!" and then hung up. Reba screamed and threw her phone to the wooden floor.

"Reba, are you okay?" Brock said as he snuck up behind her.

"Ahhh! Brock! Don't do that!! What the hell are you doing here!!!" she said as she smacked him.

"What happened Reba? Why did you just scream and throw your phone to the floor" he asked concerned while picking up her broken phone. Reba was still in shock and was breathing heavily.

"I-I- my phone rang. I uhh picked it up. I don't know who it was. How does he know me?" she stammered as she was pacing around the living room.

"Deep breaths Reba. Now what are you talking about?"

"My phone rang and I picked it up. At first no one answered, but then he did and said "I Know Where You Live" in a deep voice" she spilled.

.......................TBC..........................

plz review


End file.
